


“i’m not cute, am i?"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: for the prompt: “My god, you’re so cute” “You’re not very intimidating.”JJ couldn't be more grateful for her family.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	“i’m not cute, am i?"

JJ often couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten with Emily. Not only was she a kind and loving girlfriend, but she had taken to the whole parenting thing like a duck to water.

She loved watching Emily as she sang lullabies to soothe Michael to sleep, or read a bed-time story to Henry, with “better voices than you, Mummy!” as he would often excitedly tell JJ.

It was nice to see this side of her - not that JJ didn’t love the romance of their relationship, but this domesticity would always be her favourite. What was there not to love about seeing the three people you loved most, together and happy?

She was so grateful for these moments, when she sat with Michael in her lap on the back porch of their house, watching as Emily chased Henry around, who was yelling as he attempted to escape “the monster.”

JJ laughed as Emily caught up with Henry, and lifted him up - Michael even giggled along, despite likely being unaware of why.

“The big scary monster caught you!” She exclaimed, as she carried him over towards JJ.

Emily placed him down on the porch, and she took a seat on one of the chairs.

“My god, you’re so cute,” JJ said, smiling.

Emily faked a look of offence at that, and turned to look at Henry.

“I’m not cute, am I? I’m a frightening monster.”

“You are very intimi… intimidating!” He responded. JJ and Emily shared a look - clearly spending time with Uncle Spencer was doing well at expanding Henry’s vocabulary.

“No she isn’t, Emmy isn’t very intimidating, is she Michael?”

Michael, still too young to understand any of what had been said, but understanding that he had been spoken to, babbled away happily, in what JJ took to be an agreement.

“See? Sorry Em, but I think I won this.”

They laughed, both so unbelievably overjoyed to be here.

Both Emily and JJ had always longed for the sense of family, and they had both been lucky enough to find it twice - with their friends, the team, and with each other. Neither of them would give these moments up for anything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading


End file.
